Never Let Go
by Yellow Butterfly
Summary: Sebklaine. Kurt and Blaine's relationship has become...boring. They enlist the help of a friend to figure out how to fix things. Full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

GKM Fill.

Whether you like it or not, while I write a little drama sometimes, I can't seem to write anything that isn't schmoopy and lovey dovey. So you may need to make an appointment with a dentist when you're finished reading.

Warnings: Spoilers S5 - Top to Bottom!Sebastian, Switch!Klaine, Bodyworship, First time, Anal, swearing, bareback, rimming, brief mention of D/s (nothing to be afraid of, I just try to warn for everything)

* * *

GKM Prompt: "After graduating, Blaine and Kurt moved together in their own appartment. At the beginning, they're all lovey-dovey, engaged and happy. Soon enough, they started noticing something's missing in their couple. Mostly, sex becomes boring.

Cue Sebastian coming. He kept contact with Klaine because he helped with the proposition and he's less a jackass with Kurt he was before. So Blaine or Kurt or maybe both tell him something's wrong with their sex life and Sebastian sees the opportunity to fulfill his fantasies because they're hot.

They start having sex but soon, Klaine fall for Sebastian and they act like they're in relationship with him. Sebastian has feelings for them too but pretends it's just sex because he's affraid that they want him to bottom if they're doing this all relationship thing. And for some reason - totally free - Sebastian doesn't feel comfortable at all in bottoming.

Klaine realize that Sebastian loves them and make him spit the truth. Klaine worship Sebastian and make him enjoy bottoming a lot ! Happy ending.

I would love to see a many chapters fic but I would totally be okay with just the hot worship sex scene between Seklaine.

Want : - Klaine be really gentle with Sebastian, take their time and tell him how much he's perfect, they love him, etc. - Sebastian being really nervous but want them to see he trusts them. - Sebastian having a very very sensitive prostate. - Sebastian having a mind blowing orgasm and after this, love bottoming.

Bonus : - Sebastian being called Bas' because I love the nickname. - If the story is more longer, see the beginning of their relationship when one of Klaine - light preference for Blaine - being shy and tense about the idea having a threesome. - Some dirtytalk (but not slutshaming). - Sebastian becoming all slutty for his boyfriend's cocks

Don't want : - One of Seklaine being bashing or neglicted. They're in love. - The usual hard kinks : bloodplay, watersports, scat, vore, etc.

TL;DR : Sebastian had never been bottom. Cue Klaine worship him and make love to him."

* * *

Kurt stared at the ceiling as Blaine licked and sucked at the head of his cock. Sure it felt good, Blaine was probably the best. Not that Kurt had any other experience to compare it to. While he kind of felt bad that he was zoning out, he felt more guilty for not feeling worse about it. It had been happening more frequently in the last couple of weeks. He should be attentive and eager for all of this, shouldn't he?

When Blaine proposed, it didn't take long for the two of them to make plans for the future. Blaine would move to New York with Kurt and they would find a place the two of them could afford together. While Kurt loved Rachel, he didn't feel that it would work out for all of them if Blaine moved in with them. Mostly because of all the sex they planned to have. Everywhere they could.

So, the two of them started searching for a place they could call home until they hit it big after college and could buy the home of their dreams. They found what they considered perfect, and after Blaine graduated they moved into the cozy little loft.

They started out like any other newly engaged teenage couple. They had their struggles, trying to learn to live together, but they settled all of their little quarrels fairly quickly and moved on to amazing make up sex. Anywhere and everywhere. They made love on nearly every surface in the apartment. And it wasn't just make up sex. They had sex just because they could without interruption or fear of being caught.

Which is probably why it was so easy for Kurt to zone out. Sex just wasn't new anymore. They had tried just about everything that the two of them were comfortable with, so it didn't have that spark of excitement that it used to.

"We've become an old married couple," Kurt sighed.

Blaine pulled off of him with a frown. "What? Old married couple? I'd hardly say we're old and we've got a while before the wedding."

"Face it, Blaine. We don't have sex for the fun of it anymore. When we have sex, it's for the sake of getting off."

Blaine smirked. "That is kind of the point of sex, Kurt." When he saw Kurt's glare, he turned serious. "Sorry. I know what you mean. We've tried spicing it up."

"I think we need to try something new."

"But Kurt, we've already tried everything that we agreed we were okay with."

Kurt was quick to agree. "And it was good. At the time. There's just..." Kurt sighed. "Something missing." Blaine nodded in agreement. "The problem is I have no idea what."

"So we're done for the night?" Blaine pouted.

Laughing at Blaine, Kurt said, "Not until we come." He buried his fingers in Blaine's unruly curls and pulled him into a heated kiss. Kissing. Now that was something that hadn't lost its flair. As the kiss turned even more heated, Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him. "Make love to me," he sighed as they broke the kiss to take a breath.

Instead, they continued kissing and rutting against one another. Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations flowing through his body. As Blaine's hands roamed his body, Kurt was shocked to find himself imagining that it was someone else. Some nameless, faceless man, grasping Kurt's erection alongside Blaine's and pumping them to completion while peppering his neck and chest with kisses. Kurt let out a gasp as his orgasm hit him without warning.

When Kurt finally opened his eyes, he looked up at his fiancé. "Sorry," Blaine whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

Kurt smiled. "It's fine. Felt good. We haven't done that in a long time." He wasn't sure how Blaine would react if he told him what he had been fantasizing about, but he knew that keeping secrets was never a good idea. As Blaine shifted to lay beside him, Kurt asked, "Have you ever thought about someone else?"

Blaine's brow wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

"When you're having sex or, I don't know, masturbating, do you picture someone else?" Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw the pink creeping into his cheeks. "Is it someone you know, or just some random person?"

"Kurt! I never said yes." Blaine sounded scandalized. "Wait. Do you?" Kurt blushed a little himself and nodded. At Kurt's silent admission, Blaine quickly said, "It's not because I don't love you, Kurt." As they lay there quietly, Blaine asked, "What brought that up?"

Kurt finally made eye contact. "Just now...it's never happened before, but it was someone else's hands, someone else's lips. But it wasn't _instead_ of you. It was _with_ you." When Blaine looked at him, confused, Kurt told him the details.

Blaine blushed even deeper. "Is that something you want?" he nearly squeaked.

"No," Kurt answered quickly. "I mean, I don't know."

"I'm not okay with sharing you, Kurt. And I'm not okay with giving myself to someone else." He ducked his head. "Not after losing you," he added softly.

Kurt pulled him close. "We got past that. Don't go back to it." With a reassuring smile, he said, "It's not like I'm going to go out tomorrow and grab the first guy I see and invite him into our bed. I didn't tell you as a way to try to talk you into it, I just wanted you to know. We don't do very well with secrets, so I wanted to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me." Blaine laughed softly. "Even though it's awkward."

"I love you," Kurt said honestly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't want anything to come between us."

Blaine nodded. "I love you, too. And I feel the same." They soon fell asleep, tangled together.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian smiled as he saw Blaine approaching. "Hey, B. What's up?"

Blaine sighed as he pulled his key out to unlock the door. "Sorry I'm late. Dance class was brutal today." He opened the door and tossed his bag on the floor, kicking his shoes off. "Come on in. Make yourself at home while I jump in the shower."

"Mind if I join?" Sebastian teased as he headed straight for the kitchen.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked away with a laugh. Thoughts of what he and Kurt had discussed a few nights before plagued Blaine's mind as he stood under the warm spray. Sebastian had had a thing for Blaine in high school. And he was attractive. There had always been a bit of a spark among the three of them. He was one of their best friends and Blaine knew they would be able to trust him. He shook his head suddenly. "What the hell?" he muttered, turning off the water.

When Blaine emerged from the bathroom, he found Sebastian lounging on the couch with a drink in his hand. Sebastian looked up when Blaine entered. "You look stressed. You sure it's just class?" Sighing, Blaine dropped down next to Sebastian and shook his head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Kurt and I are having problems." His eyes widened at his own admission. "I mean, we're happy and we're in love and all that, but..." he trailed off.

Sebastian waited, wondering if Blaine would continue. "Are you having trouble adjusting to living together?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I mean, sometimes, but we get past that pretty quickly. No offense, Bas, but I wouldn't come to you if it was for relationship advice."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "You're having trouble in bed?" Blaine nodded. "Oh my God. You? And Kurt? Well, shit. What, uh, what kind of trouble? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"It's gotten...boring," Blaine frowned. "We've tried spicing it up and it just hasn't worked."

"What have you tried?"

Mortified, Blaine mumbled, "We've tried everything." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Let me rephrase. Everything we're comfortable with." Refusing to look Sebastian in the eye, Blaine continued. "We've tried bondage, toys, roleplaying..." Blaine wasn't sure if he should be talking to Sebastian about the details of his and Kurt's sex life. He looked up at Sebastian and any resolve he may have had crumbled. "I don't want to lose him over sex."

Sebastian smiled. This may be his chance. He had wanted Blaine from the moment he'd first laid eyes on him. And Kurt had grown on him over the last year or so. Both were incredibly good looking. "I know you two are pretty vanilla, but have you ever thought about a threesome? It's really hot and it'll spice things up for a while."

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to be with someone else. I won't do that to Kurt."

"What if it's something he wants?"

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but stopped, remembering Kurt's words. "He doesn't."

"So you _have_ thought about it, then." Blaine shook his head. "Come on, B. This is me you're talking to. There's nothing you can say that will make me think any less of you."

Kurt walked in then, breezing over to the two, leaning over and stealing a kiss from Blaine before kissing Sebastian's cheek. "Hi, babe. Hey, Bas. Be right back." When he returned, he settled himself between the two. "I missed you," he told Blaine quietly.

"You two are disgusting. Are you sure you're having problems?" Sebastian regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth.

Kurt frowned. "You told him?"

"He's one of our best friends, Kurt."

"But that was private."

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Kurt, I thought he could help."

Kurt scoffed. "By laughing at us? Yeah, really helpful, Blaine."

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Sebastian stood. "I'll just go."

Blaine jumped up and stopped him. "Bas, no. It's fine." He turned to his fiancé. "Kurt, I should have probably asked you before going to our friends, but I just want to figure out what's missing so we can go back to where we were."

With a sigh, Kurt asked, "So, what sage advice do you have for us, oh wise one?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I suggested a threesome."

Kurt stood and looked at Blaine accusatorially. Blaine held his hands up in surrender and shook his head. "You _told _him?"

"I didn't," Blaine said quietly. "Kurt, I didn't say anything."

Sebastian stepped between them. "Guys, look. I didn't mean to start anything. Blaine wanted my advice so I gave it to him." Sebastian turned and Kurt was right there. His eyes shifted to Kurt's lips and back to his eyes. Kurt could see Sebastian's eyes darken as they stood staring at one another, an unspoken challenge looming between them. "You're hot when you're pissed."

"Fuck you," Kurt said with less venom than he intended.

Sebastian's eyes never left Kurt's as he shrugged and said, "If that's what you want."

"Why would you say that? Why would you offer yourself up for the sake of our relationship?"

With a smirk, Sebastian said, "You act as though I wouldn't be getting anything out of it. Are you really that bad in bed? No wonder Blaine sought out my help."

Kurt looked at Blaine over Sebastian's shoulder. His face was flushed and his eyes dark. "I think you should go, Bas. Kurt and I need to talk."

Sebastian laughed as he looked between the two. "Is that what they're calling it now? Glad I could help." He walked to the door and stopped with his hand on the knob. "If you decide you want to accept the offer, you know how to find me," he threw over his shoulder before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, Blaine was on Kurt. "Maybe that's what we need," Blaine mumbled between kisses.

"Bas?" Kurt asked.

"The fire that you two spit at each other," Blaine clarified. "He's right, you know. You're hot when you're pissed."

Kurt growled as he captured Blaine's lips. "I love you."

Blaine pushed him back. "Don't move." Blaine ran to grab lube. By the time he returned, Kurt was leaning suggestively against the wall, naked. "You moved." He tossed the lube to Kurt and started undressing. When he was done, he practically pounced on Kurt, pinning him against the wall. Kurt had poured the lube into his hand and was now pumping Blaine's erection. "I won't last long if you keep that up."

"Then you should fuck me now."

Turning Kurt so that he was facing the wall, Blaine pushed his legs apart, standing between them. He thrust two slick fingers inside Kurt, causing him to whine and thrust his hips back. When he felt that Kurt was stretched well enough, he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. "Oh, Kurt," he sighed as he pushed in.

Blaine didn't wait long before he was thrusting roughly into Kurt. Kurt reached back, grabbing onto Blaine's hair and pulling until their mouths crashed together. He felt himself nearing orgasm and pulled away to gasp for breath. "Yes," he panted. Blaine pulled Kurt's hips back to meet his and Kurt screamed out his release. "Bas!" Both men stilled, barely breathing.

Pulling out, Blaine said, "Okay. We should probably talk."

Kurt closed his eyes and sagged against the wall. "I'm sorry," he whispered, turning around to face his fiancé. "It's...he was just here and..."

"If that's what you think you need," Blaine said quietly as he pulled his pants on, "then you should go ahead."

Kurt pulled on his underwear. "We've discussed this, Blaine. I'm not going to do something without you."

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to think. "And I told you I can't be with someone else."

"Not even Sebastian?" Kurt challenged.

Blaine's eyes snapped open. "Are we back in high school now? I told you before that Sebastian means nothing to me. Not like that anyway."

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine. "But you got turned on seeing the two of us..."

"You're both sexy as hell. How could I not be turned on by either or both of you?"

"So, would you be willing to try?" Kurt asked softly after what seemed like an eternity.

Sighing, Blaine said, "If that's what you think we need."

"What do _you_ think?" Kurt sat on the couch.

Blaine knelt down in front of him, taking Kurt's hands in his. "I won't lie, Kurt. It feels right when the three of us are together. But I don't know if I can have sex with him." Blaine sighed again. "We've gotten so much closer over the last year. I can't imagine life without Bas, but I can't live without you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you, Kurt. Whatever it takes."


	3. Chapter 3

It was another two weeks before Kurt finally broke down and called Sebastian. After that day, neither could stop thinking about what it might be like to have Sebastian in their bed. "So, um...we thought we would go ahead and take you up on your offer." Sebastian agreed and they discussed when they would get together.

"Do I need to bring anything with me?"

Kurt blushed a little, glad that Sebastian couldn't see him, as he said, "Condoms. We, uh, we're both clean and we're monogamous, so we don't really use them anymore."

"Not a problem. Just so you know, I'm clean, too. And I haven't been with anybody since my last test, so..."

"Yeah. Okay," Kurt said hesitantly.

Sebastian was quick to say, "I didn't mean to sound like I _won't_ use them. I just...you know, if you guys are used to _not _using them..."

Kurt laughed a little. "Yeah. Let's just see how it goes, huh?" Sebastian agreed and they said their goodbyes.

"You're sure about this?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said, "Whatever it takes, baby."

When Sebastian arrived, Kurt opened the door to let him in. "Hey, guys. So, I..." Kurt cut him off by shoving him against the door and capturing his lips. The shock faded quickly and after only a few seconds, Kurt and Sebastian's lips were battling for dominance.

Blaine expected his heart to ache when he saw his fiancé kissing his best friend. Instead, he felt something a little lower. He couldn't deny the two were extremely gorgeous. When Sebastian took the lead and turned so that Kurt was pressed against the door, Blaine let out a groan. Kurt's leg came up to wrap around Sebastian's waist and Blaine could see Sebastian rutting against him. "Kurt, Bas."

The two broke apart to look at Blaine, eyes dark and lips swollen. "Blaine," Kurt breathed, pushing Sebastian away slightly.

Sebastian turned and stalked toward Blaine. "Come here, B." Blaine shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"This is for Kurt." Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe. Sebastian was so close.

Brushing a hand along Blaine's cheek, Sebastian said, "It's for both of you." Sebastian stared into Blaine's eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. He saw something shift in Blaine's gaze and leaned in, giving him time to pull away. When he didn't, Sebastian gently kissed him. Blaine stiffened at first, but soon relaxed as their lips moved together easily.

Kurt stepped up behind Sebastian, running a hand down his back. Sebastian pulled away from Blaine and Kurt took his place. He stood with his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. "Are you still sure about this?" Blaine nodded, barely breathing and completely terrified of where they were going to wind up at the end of the evening.

His nervousness showed through when, in a shaky voice, he asked, "So, how is this going to go?"

Sebastian ran a hand up and down Blaine's arm. "It's whatever you're comfortable with, B. I know I have a reputation, but honestly...I haven't done this before." Sebastian wasn't sure why he'd confessed that little piece of information. Maybe it was because he had his wildest fantasies laid out before him, but if he made the wrong move, he was sure it would all disappear.

"It's not that I don't want to," Blaine assured. "It just...feels like I'm cheating."

Kurt squeezed his hand. "Does it feel like I'm cheating on you?" Blaine shook his head. "Then why should it feel like you're cheating? Blaine, it's just Bas. We've discussed this." Blaine nodded. "If you change your mind, just say so and we'll stop. No questions asked."

Sebastian watched silently, not wanting to interrupt. Blaine turned to him. "Can we just do what we normally do and then, I don't know, add you into the mix somehow?"

"Whatever you want, B."

This time Blaine was the one to initiate their kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled and said, "Okay. I can do this." He turned to his fiancé. "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand once more. "Let's go to the bedroom." Blaine nodded and let Kurt lead him, eyes focused on the sway of Kurt's hips. When they got there, Kurt turned to face Blaine. He leaned down and captured Blaine's lips, reaching for the hem of Blaine's shirt. Opening his eyes, Kurt looked up at Sebastian and sent him a playful smirk as he pulled Blaine's shirt off.

Sebastian smiled and stepped closer, reaching out to touch Blaine. Blaine sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation. "Bas," he sighed, pulling at Kurt's clothes and sliding a hand underneath to feel warm skin. Blaine was distracted by the feel of Kurt's lips on his own and everything else faded away for a few moments. His knees nearly buckled when he felt a hand that was definitely not Kurt's wrap around his erection. He gasped and pulled away from Kurt.

"It's okay," Kurt said softly. He moved so that he could kneel in front of Blaine, sliding Blaine's pants the rest of the way down as he went.

Blaine couldn't help but watch as Sebastian and Kurt seemed to move in some choreographed way, working together toward a common goal. He could feel Sebastian pressed against his back, still fully clothed, his hand still moving, but now in time with Kurt's movements. He was grateful for Sebastian's arm around his chest as his knees did buckle at the swipe of Kurt's tongue.

"I've got you," Sebastian whispered hotly in his ear. "Maybe we should move this to the bed," he suggested.

Kurt stood gracefully and took Blaine's hand, pulling him toward the bed and pushing him to sit on it. Stepping back, he stumbled a little over Sebastian's feet and chuckled. Kurt raised his arms as Sebastian lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He turned to face Sebastian and returned the favor, allowing his hands and his eyes to roam over the muscled chest that was revealed.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian teased, making Kurt blush. Before Kurt knew it, Sebastian was kicking his pants to the side and Kurt stood taking in the sight in front of him.

Blaine moved to unfasten Kurt's pants and pull them down. "You're wearing too much," he murmured into Kurt's ear. He smiled when he pulled Kurt's underwear off and his erection sprang free, tall and proud. "So beautiful."

"You've got really good taste, B." Sebastian stole a kiss from Blaine over Kurt's shoulder before leaning down to capture Kurt's lips. "Mm, and you taste good." He kissed Kurt again. "Coffee," kiss, "chocolate," kiss, "mint," his tongue lingered a little longer, "and I'm guessing Blaine because that's definitely a flavor I haven't had before. But I'm _really_ looking forward to it." He shot a wink in Blaine's direction.

Blaine's lips twitched into a little half smile. He tugged at Kurt's hips, leading him back toward the bed, sitting and pulling Kurt down on his lap. Running his hand down Kurt's chest, he tweaked a nipple before moving lower and grasping Kurt's erection in his hand, stroking gently. He leaned over, reaching into the nightstand for the bottle of lube they kept there. "I want you," he murmured into Kurt's ear, pushing the bottle into Kurt's hand.

They moved so that Blaine was spread out on the bed and Kurt was hovering over him. "I love you," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes. "Don't ever doubt that."

Blaine smirked. "Show me."

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips in a steamy kiss. Sebastian watched them move together easily. It was easy to see that they were comfortable with one another. No words were exchanged as Kurt stretched Blaine. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt began to push into Blaine. As he did, he let out a drawn out moan. "The things you do to me," he mumbled.

They felt the bed dip and turned to see Sebastian coming to join them. "What are you comfortable with?" he asked, looking between the two.

"Anything," Kurt sighed. "We'll stop you if it's too much, right sweetie?" Blaine nodded.

"Okay." Sebastian smiled as he ran a hand down Kurt's back. The sensation caused Kurt to thrust into Blaine and Blaine let out a moan. "You sound so hot," Sebastian said, leaning down to kiss him. Pulling back and nuzzling Kurt's neck, he said, "Both of you." He grabbed the bottle from where it lay discarded by Kurt and poured out some lube onto his fingers. As he placed kisses down Kurt's spine, he teased Kurt's hole. He chuckled softly when Kurt thrust back, trying to get him to push his finger in.

As Kurt thrust into Blaine again, he looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. "Don't tease, Bas." He was rewarded with Sebastian's finger thrusting in and hitting the perfect spot almost instantly. "Right there, don't stop." He thrust his hips back trying to get more.

"Come on, Kurt. Don't leave me hanging." Blaine pulled at Kurt's back and thrust his hips.

Kurt mumbled an apology and Sebastian moved his fingers so that he was working with Kurt to please Blaine. "That's it," he said softly. "You ready?" Kurt nodded and Sebastian slicked himself, grabbing Kurt's hips to position himself. When Sebastian was all the way in, Kurt dropped his head to Blaine's chest, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"So okay," Kurt groaned. "It's just so much...so many sensations."

Sebastian smirked. "You're way too coherent," he teased as he thrust forward causing both Kurt and Blaine to moan wantonly. "That's better."

The three managed to set a rhythm that had them all panting and begging for release within minutes. Kurt was using both arms to keep himself from falling on top of Blaine, so Sebastian reached between Kurt and Blaine to stroke Blaine. Kurt was the first to come, trying to keep himself from falling down onto Blaine while Sebastian stroked him to completion. Kurt whimpered at the overstimulation so Sebastian pulled out and worked himself until he was coming, shooting streaks across Kurt's back.

When he was finished, Sebastian let himself slump down onto the bed beside Blaine. "Well, that happened," he chuckled.

Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck, wrinkling his nose at the sticky feeling on his chest and back. "We need to shower," he mumbled.

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's back and frowned as Kurt pulled out. "Yeah." He smiled as Kurt lifted his head and smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said softly. He moved off of Blaine and turned to Sebastian. "That was...wow. I've never experienced anything like it."

Sebastian returned the smile. "Yeah?" He ran a hand through Kurt's hair as Kurt nodded, then turned to Blaine. "What about you?"

A blush crept up Blaine's cheeks. "It was pretty good," he admitted. "Can we try that again? Soon?"

Sebastian smirked and moved to lean over Blaine. "How about now?"

"Yes," Blaine nearly growled.

Kurt groaned. "I don't know if I can after that. Go on without me," he said dramatically, drawing a laugh from the other two. He lay there with an arm flung over his eyes, but peeked out when he heard the wet smack of lips.

Sebastian reached for the discarded bottle of lube and coated himself again, stroking himself to full hardness. "You sure you're ready, B?" Blaine parted his legs and nodded. Seeing one of his greatest desires lying spread before him, Sebastian had to remind himself that this was just sex and that he was definitely _not_ the relationship type.

"Bas, come on. What are you waiting for?"

Sebastian began to push in and groaned. He pulled back a little before surging forward to bury himself inside Blaine. "How are you so tight?" He heard a whimper from Kurt and turned to see him stroking himself slowly. With a teasing smile, he said, "I thought you were done for the night. Drama queen."

Blaine reached out toward Kurt and Kurt intertwined their fingers, kissing the back of Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt's hand to his chest, holding on tightly as Sebastian gave a few shallow thrusts. Kurt moved closer as Sebastian's thrusts sped up, whispering into Blaine's ear.

Sebastian changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and Blaine cried out. "Found it," he said with a breathy laugh. He reached for Kurt as Kurt began stroking Blaine. "That's it. So close. Come with me." He tugged and stroked at Kurt, allowing his thumb to swipe across the tip every few strokes, as he kept thrusting into Blaine steadily.

Soon the three were coming again and they lay in a heap, sweaty and panting. When Sebastian moved, Kurt and Blaine wrapped around one another. He watched as Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck and Blaine giggled. "I love you," they both whispered.

"I'll just let myself out," Sebastian said softly, climbing off the bed. He looked over his shoulder at the happy couple as he headed into the bathroom to clean up and dress. When he closed the door, he leaned against it and sighed. "It was just sex," he told himself. His mind seemed to ask, _Then why does it hurt to leave?_ but he shook it off.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he threw a glance toward the bed. Kurt and Blaine were already asleep. Sebastian took a deep breath and turned to leave when he heard a sleepy, "Bas?"

Without turning, he called, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem," he said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly a week later when the three found themselves in bed together again. This time hadn't been planned. They were just hanging out as they did nearly every night and one thing led to another and they decided they should go for it. It felt natural to them, as natural as breathing.

As Sebastian and Kurt lay kissing, Blaine sucked and licked at the head of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth. After several minutes, Blaine pulled away. Sebastian grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him up and into the kiss he was sharing with Kurt. It was awkward and caused them all to laugh. "We'll need to work on that," Sebastian teased.

Blaine trailed his hand down Sebastian's chest and belly, reaching for Sebastian's cock and stroking it a few times before starting to move lower, whispering, "I want to fuck you."

Sebastian growled and flipped them so that he was on top of Blaine. He trailed kisses down Blaine's body, taking Blaine into his mouth and sucking lightly at first. After a few sucks, he changed his technique, licking a trail up the underside before relaxing his throat and taking Blaine all the way in.

Blaine tugged on Sebastian's hair and said, "Bas, I'm gonna..." Sebastian didn't move and instead swallowed around him. Blaine lay boneless, coming down from his orgasm. "So good, Bas."

Kurt ran a hand down Sebastian's back drawing his attention away from Blaine for a moment. Sebastian smiled. "Your turn." Kurt grinned and gently pushed Sebastian so that he was lying next to Blaine. Climbing up the bed some, he positioned himself above Sebastian's cock and started to lower himself. "Kurt wait, you need to...ohh," he moaned. "Oh, God. Now we know how you entertained yourself during that blowjob. Fuck."

"Such a dirty little mouth. I want you to show me later just what else you can do with that mouth." Kurt bent down to meet Sebastian in a kiss.

As his tongue explored Kurt's mouth, Sebastian hummed in appreciation. "I know I've said it before, but I love the way you taste," he said before diving back in. Sebastian thrust his hips upward a few more times before both he and Kurt were coming.

Kurt sighed as he lay sprawled on Sebastian's chest. He looked at the clock and said, "Wow, it's gotten late. You're welcome to stay." Sebastian nodded.

Blaine finally spoke. "You'll have to move though. That's my spot." Sebastian laughed and stayed where he was, pulling Blaine closer to his side.

Kurt and Blaine decided since everything felt so good with Sebastian, they wanted to keep it going. More nights than not they ended up in bed together. There was no doubt that their sex life had definitely heated up. However, they found that while they were back in the groove whether or not Sebastian was around, there still seemed to be something missing when it was just the two of them.

On one of the rare nights that Sebastian was absent, Kurt and Blaine lay in bed talking. "Do you remember opening night of West Side Story?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine nodded as his mind flashed back to that night. _Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. _He knew that Kurt was thinking of the same moment when he said, "He means everything."

Blaine grinned at Kurt and nodded. "It's like we're a puzzle or something and we thought we were whole, but there was this missing piece."

Kurt nodded. "And he's it. Blaine," he breathed, "I love him. I'm _in love_ with him."

"Me too, baby."

"Do you think he feels the same?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. You know how he is. So closed off emotionally. Sometimes I feel like he might, but the next he retreats."

And so it was decided. The next step would be to find out if Sebastian felt the same way they did. To do that, they would have to let him know how they felt.


	5. Chapter 5

There was an unspoken rule. Sebastian never bottomed. He had never told anyone the reason and nobody had ever challenged him or asked him about it. Until now. Kurt trailed his fingers down Sebastian's chest. "Why won't you let us in, Bas?"

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about," he huffed.

Kurt leaned up to look him in the eye. "When I blow you, you won't let me use my fingers. And when Blaine wanted to..."

Sebastian cut him off. "Kurt, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't let guys fuck me. I'm sorry if that's what you were expecting."

"Why not? Did you have a bad experience or are you scared?" Kurt asked with genuine concern.

Sebastian scoffed. "No and no. What does it matter?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just curious."

It felt so comfortable lying there with Kurt. As Kurt ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, he finally admitted the truth. "It's too intimate. You have to trust someone to let them in in that way."

"Are you saying you don't trust us?"

"No. I do. I trust you both with my life. It's just...it's something I don't do. It's for people in a relationship, not for one night stands or quick flings. And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not really the relationship type."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "But you're okay with topping."

Sebastian shrugged. "I never said it made sense. Not everybody feels the same way I do. I guess you could say I'm, I don't know, saving myself?" He mentally kicked himself, expecting Kurt to laugh at him.

"That's sweet. Bas, we love you. We trust you. You say you trust us. So why won't you let us make you feel good?"

Sebastian gave a derisive laugh. "Do you hear yourself? What part of what I told you did you miss? This is just sex, Kurt. I'm not your boyfriend." Kurt looked hurt at the statement. "Oh God, that's what you thought this was? Shit. Fuck."

"Blaine and I fit together perfectly. We had the perfect life planned out. But there was something missing. I know when all of this started, we thought it was just some spark that was gone from our sex life. It's not just that, though. You make us feel whole again. We've realized that you're what we need."

Sebastian jumped out of the bed quickly and started to grab his pants, waking Blaine. Blaine rolled over and mumbled, "Bas? Where you goin?"

Looking back and forth between them, Sebastian said, "Nowhere, B. Go back to sleep." Blaine promptly snuggled into Kurt's side and resumed his soft snoring. "I've told you, Kurt. I'm not the relationship type. I don't know why you think you can change that," Sebastian hissed.

Kurt carefully extracted himself from Blaine and motioned for Sebastian to follow him. In the kitchen, Kurt turned around to face him. "Look, Bas. In high school, I was jealous. Blaine was really the first good thing that I ever had and I didn't want to lose him. I know it's only been a couple of years, but I've grown up. I understand now that there _is_ such a thing as loving more than one person. And I understand that my heart, my very _soul_ craves you. And not in a purely sexual sense. I'm _in love_ with you, Sebastian."

Sebastian sat, afraid his knees might buckle. "No one has ever said that before."

Kurt came to kneel beside him. As he ran a hand through Sebastian's hair, he said, "Well I said it. And I mean it. Blaine and I are hopelessly in love with you."

'I love you, too!' Sebastian's mind screamed. He shook his head. "I...I'm not...I can't," he cut himself off. "Kurt, I don't know if I can do this."

Nodding, Kurt said, "It's okay." He stood and held out a hand for Sebastian. "Just come back to bed. We can talk about it in the morning." Sebastian nodded and took Kurt's hand, allowing Kurt to lead him.

Just outside the bedroom, Kurt stopped suddenly. "Kurt, what are..." his question was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. Melting into the kiss, Sebastian took a few steps until Kurt's back was against the wall. Kurt mewled as Sebastian's finger trailed beneath the waistband of his underwear and down the cleft of his ass. He pulled away from Kurt's lips and sank to his knees, taking Kurt's underwear down as he went. Kurt stepped out of them and allowed Sebastian to turn him to face the wall. "This is gonna have to do since we don't have lube out here."

Kurt started to question him, but was cut off when he felt Sebastian's warm tongue at his entrance. His eyes went wide. "Okay, that's new. Oh, wow." Sebastian's tongue pushed inside and Kurt moaned. When Sebastian pulled away a few minutes later, Kurt whined at the loss and Sebastian shushed him and turned him around once more.

Sebastian lifted Kurt's legs to wrap them around his waist and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. "You're still pretty well stretched from earlier, but tell me to stop if it hurts." Kurt nodded and threw his head back, hitting the wall as Sebastian pushed in. "You okay?"

"Oh God, yes. Don't ever stop," Kurt moaned, leaning his forehead against Sebastian's.

Sebastian stared into Kurt's eyes, searching. For what, he wasn't sure. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. As his slow, steady thrusts became a little quicker and more erratic, Sebastian allowed himself to continue gazing into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, I..." he stopped as his orgasm washed over him.

Kurt smiled as if he knew what Sebastian was trying to say and kissed him sweetly. "Bed?" Sebastian nodded. As they entered the bedroom, Sebastian chuckled at seeing Blaine sprawled across the entire bed. Kurt hooked his chin over Sebastian's shoulder and kissed his neck. "This is what I deal with on a daily basis. Isn't he adorable, though?"

"Yeah. He is." Sebastian pictured himself being part of a daily routine with the two and couldn't help but smile.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kurt mumbled.

Sebastian took a deep breath and let it out before turning to face Kurt. "We need to talk tomorrow. When Blaine is awake." He gently shoved at Blaine's shoulder. When Blaine wouldn't move, he climbed over him and settled in while Kurt wiggled his way in on Blaine's other side. "Your spot, my ass," Sebastian scoffed.

Blaine smirked and opened his eyes. "_This_ is my spot," he murmured as he snuggled in between Kurt and Sebastian.

"I _knew _you were awake. Ass. What if I wanted in the middle?" he teased.

"Hmm, a Sebastian sandwich?" Blaine asked sleepily. "I think we could arrange that sometime."

Sebastian smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Yeah, maybe." As Kurt and Blaine slipped into sleep, Sebastian continued to lie awake. He wondered if he would be able to open up to them. He had been honest with Kurt earlier. Kind of. Everything he had said was truthful. The thing he had lied about was when Kurt had asked if he was scared. He wasn't afraid to have sex, but he _was_ scared. Terrified. Afraid that he would be rejected as he had been so often in the past. He had allowed himself to open up only a few times in his life and he had been hurt because of it.

Knowing Kurt and Blaine the way Sebastian did, he knew that they would never hurt him intentionally. It was the unknowing betrayal he feared. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it if he did open up and after a few days, weeks, months, they decided they had been wrong. That he wasn't what they wanted, what they needed. That he had just been a tool to facilitate their relationship.

He finally fell into a restless sleep just a few hours before dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian let out a content sigh as he awoke, surrounded in warmth. His eyes flew open as he realized where he was. At some point after he had fallen asleep, Kurt had moved and was now lying behind him. He could feel Kurt's morning erection pressing against him and his breathing sped up. Trying to extract himself from the other two proved impossible.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked him sleepily.

"Have to pee," he lied.

Kurt held onto him, kissing just behind his ear. "Tell me the truth." Sebastian relaxed into Kurt's hold. "Is it this?" Kurt asked, pushing his hips into Sebastian's. Sebastian took in a sharp breath and nodded. "I won't force you into anything, Bas. That's not my style. I was pushy last night when I asked you about it and I'm sorry."

Sebastian gave a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you." He stiffened as Blaine rolled over and clung to him. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax. He wasn't sure why he was so jumpy this morning. As Blaine opened his eyes, Sebastian smiled. "Morning, sleepy head." Blaine gave him a dopey smile and his heart soared. "God, I love you," he sighed. When he realized he'd said it out loud, his eyes widened comically and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Kurt squeezed Sebastian tighter and Blaine's smile widened. They allowed him to make his escape for now, knowing that he would be back and they could talk. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's side to wait. "He's caving," Blaine said quietly.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sebastian was freaking out. Sure he meant what he had said, but that didn't mean that he had been ready to say it. Trying to regulate his breathing, he focused on the decision he had made the night before. He wanted to try the whole relationship thing. And he wanted to try it with them. He was ready to lay his heart on the line. He steeled himself and opened the door.

"Bas?" Kurt asked softly as Sebastian approached the bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed with his back to them, Sebastian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned to face them. "I need you to know that I lied to you," he said quietly. Kurt's brow furrowed. Eyes never leaving Kurt's, he finally admitted, "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian's eyes darted over to meet Blaine's. "Rejection. That someday you're going to get tired of me and..." he trailed off.

Kurt moved so that he was practically in Sebastian's face. "That won't happen. Ever."

"You can't promise that," Sebastian said with a sad smile. "I know you want to, but you don't know."

"And you don't know that it will."

Sebastian nodded. "You're right. I don't. And I basically had this entire conversation in my head last night." Looking back and forth between Kurt and Blaine, he said, "You know I'm not the relationship type. I never have been. But I'd like to try."

Blaine grinned and nearly knocked Kurt over trying to get to Sebastian, causing them both to laugh. "You really mean it?" When Sebastian nodded, Blaine climbed into his lap and started kissing him.

"Do you realize you're like a hyper puppy?" Kurt smiled as he watched. Sebastian noticed and gave him a smile in return. "And that other thing we talked about?" Kurt nodded. "Soon. I promise."

Kurt frowned. "That's not why we want this. I wouldn't do that to you, Bas."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, Kurt. I...I want to. Really."

Blaine looked back and forth between them, confused about what they were referring to. "I'm lost. Let me in on the secret."

"You'll find out soon enough," Kurt promised him with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

It was several weeks later when Sebastian finally let his guard down. Since Kurt knew how Sebastian felt, he was very patient with him. He would intercept Blaine when he could tell that Sebastian was feeling uncomfortable. Blaine didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary. He thought that maybe Kurt was a little jealous and neither Kurt nor Sebastian corrected him.

Today was no exception. Blaine was begging, "Bas, please. I want you."

Sebastian chuckled. "You have me." Blaine started to climb over him and Sebastian stopped him. "Easy, killer." His eyes darted to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and nodded, moving to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss and distract him momentarily. "It's not a race. We have all day to just be together." He moved to kiss Sebastian softly. "We can do whatever we want," he said, pointedly looking at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and Kurt resumed their kissing.

When Kurt started to pull away to shift his attention back to Blaine, Sebastian stopped him. He took a shaky breath and whispered, "Kurt, please." They shared a silent conversation while Blaine watched, confused.

His eyes narrowed. "What's going on here? You know, at first I thought maybe you were still a little jealous, Kurt. But now you two have, like, your own signals and secrets and I feel like maybe I'm missing something."

Sebastian refused to meet Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Hey, no. Don't apologize. It's your decision, not anybody else's," Kurt assured him quietly. He turned to Blaine. "It's not what you're thinking, honey. I promise. We don't have some secret affair going on behind your back."

"Then what is it? Because I'm really confused."

Sebastian finally looked up. Gone was the cockiness, the confidence, and the snark. This was just Sebastian, his soul bared for the two men in front of him. "I've never been one to let people in. You know that. And when I say I've never let anyone in, I mean both emotionally and physically. Bottoming isn't some strange taboo thing for me or anything, but I just feel like it's the last piece of me and that it shouldn't be something I just let go of."

Blaine looked at him, still confused. "I don't...I don't get it."

"I'm just some stupid romantic sap at heart, I guess. My view on it is that I have to trust someone implicitly and I've never found that before. I need to trust that someone isn't going to use me and throw me away before I give that up because once it's gone, it's gone." He looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine with tears in his eyes. "Didn't you guys feel that way your first time? That there was something so special that you only wanted to share it with each other?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's still special." He grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed gently.

"So you're saying I should stop begging you," Blaine said flatly.

Sebastian shook his head quickly. "No, not at all. What I'm saying is..." He looked at each of them again. "I'm ready. I want that. With you. You've already stolen my heart, there's not much more damage that can be done. I am head over heels in love with both of you and that's something I never thought would happen. I'm not doing this because I feel pressured," he assured them. "I'm doing this because I trust you and I love you and if anybody gets that part of me, it should be you."

"Why now?"

As his emotions started to get the better of him, Sebastian wiped furiously at his tears. "Because I wake up every morning and I ask myself how I got so lucky to land not just one amazing man, but two. I _finally_ realized that I shouldn't fight the way my stupid heart feels. It took me a while to realize, but when I admitted to myself that I'm in love with you, all the pieces seemed to fall into place. This is what I want." It was silent for a few moments and, fearing rejection, he moved to get out of bed. "I guess I'll just go," he said quietly.

Kurt stopped him. He grabbed a tissue and wiped at Sebastian's cheeks. "Don't go. Give him a few minutes to process it all. It's not a rejection. We're not letting you go that easily." He placed a gentle kiss on Sebastian's lips. "I love you." Sebastian looked a little uncertain. "Listen to me. I am hopelessly, desperately, madly in love with you and I'm not letting you walk out of this room."

Sebastian smiled a little at Kurt's words and tried to use humor to ease his discomfort. "Not even to pee?" Kurt laughed and playfully smacked his chest. "Thank you."

"And I love you, too, Bas," Blaine said softly. "So, you really feel that way?" Sebastian nodded and Blaine smiled. "Then I'm honored that you love and trust us that much and I can promise you that we will do everything we can to make it the best experience possible."

"Okay." He accepted a kiss from Blaine.

"I know you have insecurities and I'm sorry that you do because you're so amazing."

Sebastian smiled shyly. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Blaine grinned.

"Let us show you how amazing we think you are," Kurt said. He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Sebastian's lips. "You tell us to stop if you get uncomfortable." Sebastian nodded. Kurt smiled and moved to whisper in Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded with a smile and Kurt moved to lie between Sebastian's legs. Getting comfortable, he started by placing gentle kisses along Sebastian's abs and hips before gradually moving closer to his goal. By the time he got there, Sebastian was fully erect.

While Kurt was sucking on Sebastian's cock, Blaine was sucking on his bottom lip. Sebastian moaned. He pulled away from Blaine and said, "Feels good, Kurt. Don't stop." He pulled Blaine back to him, crashing their lips together.

With Sebastian distracted, Blaine took the opportunity to pass the lube to Kurt. When Sebastian felt Kurt's slick finger at his entrance, he sucked in a surprised breath and opened his eyes. Kurt took his time inserting his finger and Sebastian lay panting. "You okay?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Relax, Bas. If you don't, it'll end up hurting." Sebastian nodded, but was still tense. Kurt took Sebastian into his mouth once more, sucking lightly and humming his approval when Sebastian relaxed slightly. Kurt slipped his finger in a little further and Sebastian sighed, wiggling his hips a little. Kurt crooked his finger and Sebastian nearly jumped off the bed with a yelp, causing Kurt to choke.

Blaine laughed. "You found his gag reflex, Bas. I wasn't sure he had one anymore."

Kurt glared playfully at him. "You think you can do better?" he challenged.

"Guys, stop," Sebastian panted. "Just...God, just do that again." Kurt complied and Sebastian moaned. "Yes, fuck. I need more. Give me more."

"Such a dirty mouth," Kurt mused. He grinned up at Blaine before turning his attention back to Sebastian. "You like that, huh?" he growled, his eyes dark with lust now.

Sebastian threw his head back and shouted, "Yes! Oh fuck yes. Fuck me."

"Easy, baby. We'll get there," Blaine promised with a kiss. He attacked Sebastian's neck with his lips before teasing Sebastian's nipples with his tongue. "You're so gorgeous, Bas. Has anyone ever told you that?"

When Kurt felt that Sebastian was ready, he inserted a second finger. "And so responsive." Sebastian was very vocal, obscenities falling from his lips as Kurt massaged his prostate. "So beautiful, Bas. So perfect." Kurt pulled his fingers out to add more lube before inserting a third finger, stretching, but being careful not to overstimulate Sebastian. "Look at you. It's like you were made for this, baby."

"Please," Sebastian grunted. He pulled Blaine down so that they were nose to nose. "Just give me your cock already. I need it." He pulled Blaine into a messy kiss, full of tongue and teeth.

Blaine moved so that he could reach Kurt. Pulling him into a heated kiss, he took Kurt's place between Sebastian's legs. Kurt used his already slick hand to stroke Blaine to full hardness, adding more lube. He looked Blaine in the eye and they shared a silent conversation. Blaine smiled, kissing him once more. "I can't believe how sexy you look right now," he told Sebastian as he lined himself up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please." Sebastian's attention was drawn away from Blaine momentarily when Kurt settled in at his side. He smiled at Kurt. The smile turned almost to a frown as Blaine began to enter him and Blaine stilled. "Fuck, how do you enjoy this? Shit, that feels so fucking weird."

Blaine was struggling to keep still. "Do you need me to stop? We don't have to do this."

Sebastian shook his head. "It has to feel good at some point, right?" he asked with a breathy laugh. Kurt ran a hand through Sebastian's hair and he sighed. "It's just...you're not even in and you feel huge. Feels like you're going to split me in half."

"I can stop."

"Don't you dare." Sebastian hooked a leg around Blaine's hip, keeping him in place. "I'll be fine. Just don't stop."

Blaine searched his eyes for any sign of hesitation or discomfort. When he saw none, he eased in a little more. "You're doing great, Bas. Just relax and it'll feel so good." Finally in all the way, Blaine stilled. "Let me know when you're ready."

Sebastian nodded. "I'm ready. Move." As Blaine angled his hips and gave an experimental thrust, Sebastian's eyes widened and he dug his fingernails into Blaine's back. Blaine let out a hiss of both pleasure and pain. "Oh, God. Do it again, B." Blaine did and Sebastian let out a moan. "Right there. Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

Kurt was torn between attacking Sebastian's lips and allowing the words to keep tumbling out. "You're so hot," he murmured. "Tell him what you want, Bas. Tell Blaine what you want him to do to you."

"Fill me up, B. I want to be able to feel your cock tomorrow."

Blaine sped up his thrusts a little and said, "Look at you. Taking it like a pro. Like you've done this for years. So good, Bas. So hot and tight I don't know if I can last."

"You're so beautiful. You're perfect," Kurt sighed into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian's heart soared at the encouragement and compliments he was receiving. He had never felt so much before. All of his senses felt like they were on overdrive. He came a moment later, taking Blaine with him. As they lay there catching their breath, Sebastian murmured, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Kurt and Blaine said in unison, causing Sebastian to smile. Blaine slowly pulled out, moving to lie beside Sebastian.

After a few minutes, Sebastian said, "You two are amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You would have missed out on that orgasm," Kurt teased, nuzzling Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian turned his head so that he was nose to nose with Kurt. "Can't wait until the next one. I've seen the way you make Blaine come undone. I want that, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "We have time. There's no rush." He ran a hand across Sebastian's chest, finding Blaine's hand and intertwining their fingers. Sebastian raised one of his hands to join theirs. Squeezing, Kurt said, "Don't ever let go, Bas. Never let go."


	8. Chapter 8

When Sebastian left to grab some things from his apartment, Kurt and Blaine lay in bed, relaxing and waiting for him to return. "Babe?" Kurt ventured quietly, receiving a grunt in return. "Where does this leave us?"

Rolling over to face Kurt, Blaine mumbled, "What are you talking about?"

"Now that we have Bas. What are we?"

"Complete," Blaine said without hesitation.

Kurt frowned. "No, I mean," he held up his left hand, "what about us? What do we tell our families? Do we just call off the wedding? And if we go through with the wedding, what about Bas?"

"Kurt, baby, you're worrying too much. Just go with the flow. Obviously we can't, the three of us I mean, we can't legally marry. That doesn't mean we can't keep everything else about it the same. If he's willing to, I mean."

"Wait, did we just go from calling off the wedding to asking Sebastian to marry us?"

Blaine laughed. "I think so. What difference does it make? Why do we have to have a label at all?" He leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips, kissing him slowly. When he pulled away, he said, "We have plenty of time to figure things out." Resuming their kiss, Blaine pulled Kurt closer. They lay there sharing slow, sweet kisses, content to be near one another.

After a while, Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "Would it upset you if I said I don't want to get married after all?" He slipped the ring from his finger and held it out to Blaine.

Taking it, Blaine smiled. "Not knowing what I know. I get it," he assured.

"I love you, Blaine, with all my heart. I really do. But I can't wear that knowing that we can't have what we want the most. Getting married is pledging yourself to _one_ person for the rest of your life. I am so in love with Sebastian. And I know you are, too. It wouldn't be fair to him for us to be engaged anymore."

Blaine chuckled. "You act like this is the end. It's not goodbye, Kurt. We're still together. Not only do we have each other, we have an extraordinary boyfriend in the mix."

Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 9

When Sebastian returned, he found the two of them still in bed. He scoffed. "You two are awful. It's lunch time and you're still in bed?"

Kurt smiled up at him. "You're welcome to join us."

"As great as that sounds, I think I'm going to go against my nature and pass."

Kurt gasped dramatically. "Are you feeling okay?" he teased.

"I am, actually. Thanks for asking. I thought we could do something productive today. But that would require you both to get out of bed. Are you up for the challenge? I know how tempting a day of marathon sex sounds. I'm hoping that hanging out with me might sound better, though."

Blaine pretended to think for a minute. "Hmm, hanging out with you does sound very appealing. What did you have in mind?"

Sebastian grinned. "You'll see."

Once they were ready, they ate lunch and then set out on Sebastian's grand adventure. "Why won't you just tell us where we're going?" Blaine mumbled.

"Oh, come on. Where's your sense of adventure, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a glint in his eyes.

A spark lit up Blaine's eyes. _Don't you think now is the time to be adventurous?_ he remembered asking Kurt. "Nothing's ever simple with us, is it?" Kurt shook his head.

Kurt and Blaine were looking around as Sebastian led them along. Sebastian stopped and Blaine nearly ran into him. "Here we are," he smiled.

"Um, yeah. Where exactly are we?" Blaine asked, looking up at the building in front of them.

Holding out a set of keys, Sebastian said, "Go in and find out."

Blaine and Kurt looked at the key ring and noticed a number. They walked into the building and took the elevator up. When they reached the correct floor, they headed down the hallway to the door indicated on the key ring. They looked to Sebastian and he nodded, so they unlocked the door.

Inside they found a spacious living room area filled with things that were undoubtedly Sebastian's. Curious, they turned to face him and he was leaning against the door with a shy smile. "Welcome to my humble abode. Other than meeting the family or whatever, this is the last big secret I have. I don't have people over, so you've obviously never seen it, but this is my place. And if you want, I'd like to be able to call it _our_ place. We're always tripping over each other at your place and while I love being there, and I spend most of my time there now, it doesn't really feel like home. And I thought it might be better for us to be in a bigger apartment. If you're up for it."

Sebastian found himself with an armful of Kurt and Blaine. "We'll have to talk about it, but I don't see why not. We can always keep ours in case one of us needs space or something."

With a shrug, Sebastian said, "I guess. I mean, if you want to keep paying for something you're not using. This place has three bedrooms, so if somebody needs space, there's always that option. I'm not trying to push, sorry. It's your decision."

Teasingly, Blaine asked, "So, you want to show us these bedrooms you've mentioned?"

Sebastian snorted out a laugh. "Is it always sex with you?"

"I'm a nineteen year old male. What do you think?" He pulled Sebastian into a kiss. "So, what do you say?"

Pulling Kurt in for a kiss, Sebastian said, "I say it's time for Kurt to follow through on his promise to rock my world."

Kurt laughed. "I made no such promise."

"Come on, babe. Take me places I've never been before." Sebastian took each of their hands and led them to his bedroom.

"Oh, please." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're getting your hopes up for nothing."

Sebastian turned to him with lust filled eyes. "I'll beg if I have to." He turned Kurt and pushed him down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed before slowly lowering himself to his knees, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Kurt could see the change in Sebastian's eyes the moment they went from hungry to pleading. "Please?" he asked softly, running his thumbs softly along Kurt's thighs. "Kurt, I don't just want you. I _need _you. My heart, my very _soul _cries out for you. Make me forget everything and everyone else."

Kurt snorted. "You're really good. Were you in drama club in school?"

Sebastian smiled proudly. "I was, actually."

"Come here." Kurt pulled Sebastian off his knees.

"I don't think you fully comprehend what you're asking for, Bas." They turned to face Blaine, who was standing there with an amused smile. "Kurt's pretty amazing."

Sebastian grinned. "That's what I'm banking on. This bed hasn't seen any action so it needs a good breaking in."

"Such a big bed. Are you trying to compensate for something?" Kurt teased, reclining seductively.

"Let's ask Blaine," Sebastian retorted. "We're wearing way too much clothing." He pulled his shirt off and started to unfasten his pants when Blaine stopped him. "What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing. Just wanted to help." He massaged Sebastian through his pants before lowering the zipper and allowing them to fall to the floor. He groaned when he realized Sebastian wasn't wearing underwear. "You had this all planned, didn't you?" Sebastian remained silent, but the smirk on his face was very telling.

As Kurt undressed, he asked, "If your bed hasn't seen any action, are you even prepared for this?"

Sebastian reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. "Stocked up just for you, princess."

"You have no idea how much it turns me on to hear you two like this," Blaine told them as he stripped.

Kurt moved so he was kneeling on the bed in front of Sebastian. "All you'll be hearing soon is Bas begging for more."

Sebastian's eyes sparkled as he smirked at Kurt. "You sound so sure of yourself."

"Baby, you asked me to rock your world. I never back down from a challenge and I always strive for perfection. You want a mind numbing orgasm? That's just what I'll give you. You're going to be writhing and begging beneath me and I'm not going to let you come until you're completely strung out and can't even remember your own name."

"Yes," Sebastian breathed, climbing onto the bed and taking Kurt in his arms. He pulled Kurt into a kiss. Kurt melted into Sebastian's embrace.

After a few seconds, Kurt pulled away. "I want you to know how perfect you are," he said breathlessly. Sebastian moved so that he was lying on his back and pulled Kurt down on top of him. So caught up in one another, they didn't noticed Blaine until his fingertips brushed against their skin. Kurt pulled him down beside them and into a lingering kiss. Turning his attention back to Sebastian, he smiled and said, "Let's start with your hair. I love your hair. It's so soft and silky. I love to run my fingers through it." As he spoke, he ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, causing him to sigh contently.

"And your eyes," Blaine added, gazing into Sebastian's eyes. "So alive and full of light. The most amazing shade of green." He tilted his head. "Almost blue today, actually." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss at Sebastian's temple.

Kurt gave a mischievous smirk. "I love your mouth. I love when you talk dirty and when we have our little verbal sparring matches. And I love the things you do with your mouth. Things that I've never experienced with anyone else and that I hope I never will. Unless you can teach Blaine." Sebastian chuckled. His chuckle turned to a moan as Kurt captured his mouth in a lewd kiss.

Blaine continued downward, placing soft kisses along Sebastian's shoulders and biceps. "Your arms are so strong. You say you hate to cuddle, but the way you make me feel so secure when you give in, makes me doubt the validity of your protests."

Kurt moved down Sebastian's body and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Your legs. Beautiful, perfect, strong. You're an amazing dancer and athlete. So well-conditioned."

"Oo, my turn." Blaine slid down the bed. "You have an _amazing _ass."

Sebastian was caught off-guard when he felt Blaine's slick finger at his entrance. His eyes widened as he asked, "When did you grab the lube?"

Blaine laughed. "While you were distracted, apparently." He turned to face Kurt and, pouting, asked, "Can I have another turn?" Kurt chuckled and nodded. Blaine grinned. "I love your cock," he said. "Fills me up so good." He licked a stripe up the shaft and placed a kiss on the tip before taking Sebastian all the way in and sucking gently, teasingly. As he sucked, he pressed his finger in, receiving a moan from Sebastian.

Kurt watched as Blaine pleasured Sebastian for a few minutes before stopping him. Blaine pulled off with a pop, but continued the movement of his fingers. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop," Sebastian pleaded. Against Sebastian's wishes, Kurt stopped Blaine. Sebastian started to protest, but saw the serious look in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt placed his hand on Sebastian's chest and spoke slowly. "Most of all I love your heart. It's so full of love. You try not to let on, but you care so deeply and so completely. It's so unlike anyone I've ever known. You're one of a kind, Sebastian Smythe." By this time, tears were starting to trail down Sebastian's cheeks. "It takes a while for you to open up, but when you finally let people in, you love fully and without reservation. And I can't imagine life without you." Kurt smiled and wiped Sebastian's tears away. "I love you, Bas," he whispered.

Blaine smiled and nodded in agreement. "So much. You've opened yourself up to us in a way you've never done with anyone. You've trusted us and loved us in a way we never thought possible and we wanted you to know that we feel the same."

Sebastian pulled them in for a kiss, causing them to bump heads with one another. Sebastian let out a laugh as they groaned. "You two need practice."

"We've got all the time in the world," Kurt promised. After a few minutes of trying to perfect their kisses, Blaine pulled away to go back to his previous task. When he pressed two fingers inside, Sebastian bucked his hips. "Easy, babe," Kurt smiled into their kiss.

"Give me more, B. I need more." Sebastian worked his hips against Blaine's fingers. "I've missed out on so much. This is amazing," he panted as Blaine massaged his prostate, stretching him to take Kurt. Blaine smiled at the reactions he was receiving. Sebastian reached out for Kurt. "Need you."

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's place. He poured the lube into his hand and slicked himself before lining up and pushing inside. "Ah, Bas."

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's back and Kurt turned to look at him. "Just like you said, babe. Make him beg," he whispered.

A spark lit Kurt's eyes at Blaine's words. He turned his attention back to Sebastian. "You ready, Bas?" Sebastian nodded. As he started thrusting, he murmured into Sebastian's ear. "Talk dirty to me, baby. Tell me what you want and how much you need it."

"Yes," Sebastian groaned. "Fuck me, Kurt. I want you to make me come undone. Make me scream. I _need_ it. I need to come so bad." Kurt's thrusts became shallow, teasing. "No, no. Okay. I...I need you. I need..." He thought for a second, trying to come up with something to keep Kurt's thrusts going. "Need it hard and rough. I want you to use me." Kurt sped up again. "Yes, oh yes. Use me. Make me yours. I...I," Sebastian was writhing beneath Kurt.

"That's it, Bas," Blaine encouraged.

Throwing his head back, Sebastian yelled, "Please! Kurt, I...please. Oh, please, please, please." He could feel the familiar pull and before he could warn Kurt, he was coming, shooting streaks across their chests.

Kurt thrust twice more before his orgasm hit. "Oh, Bas," he moaned, collapsing onto Sebastian's chest. After a few moments, he turned to face Blaine. "Do you need..."

Blaine stopped him with a shake of his head and a smile. "I'm good."


	10. Chapter 10

They lay there in Sebastian's big, spacious bed, twined around one another. Sebastian ran a finger along the back of Kurt's hand where it lay on his chest, tracing between his fingers and stopping where Kurt's engagement ring should be. He frowned and pulled his hand away.

Kurt opened his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," Sebastian mumbled. "Just thinking."

Blaine ran a hand across Sebastian's chest. "Come on, Bas."

With a frown, Sebastian sat up and asked, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Blaine asked.

Sitting up, Kurt sighed. "It doesn't feel right. I feel like it comes between us. It's a symbol of Blaine and Kurt, not Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt. I didn't want you to feel like I wasn't fully committed to this. I want us to be on equal footing. All three of us."

"Kurt," Sebastian started.

"No. I mean it. Blaine and I have talked about it a little bit and it is what it is."

Sebastian frowned. "What about your families? You can't just tell them the wedding's off because you decided to have a fling and now you're shacked up with me."

Kurt glared at him. "We've discussed this, Sebastian. This is more than just a fling. And shacked up sounds so tacky. We'll tell them the truth."

"Minus the details," Blaine interjected.

Kurt's gaze softened. "Yes, minus the details. I love my dad and we share a lot with each other, but those details are something he doesn't need."

"You could still have the wedding. I know you, Kurt. It's something you've been dreaming of forever."

With a shrug, Kurt said, "It doesn't matter. Didn't we show you how much you mean to us?"

"You can't just give up one of your dreams because of me."

"Dreams change. Blaine and I won't get married if it means losing you. Stop trying to be a martyr. We're not going to fall into whatever pattern you've experienced or feared or whatever. We love you and we're not leaving." He stared into Sebastian's eyes for a long time before saying, "There won't be a wedding unless it's for the three of us."

Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, but Kurt's words sank in and he sat silently. "You would want that?" he asked softly. Kurt nodded without hesitation. "But it's not even legal."

Kurt shrugged and smiled. "It's not legal for Blaine and I back home, either."

"But it could be someday."

Shaking his head, Kurt said, "It doesn't matter. That's not what we want now. We want this."

"Wedding or no wedding, whether our families support us or not, we're not letting go. We're..." Blaine thought for a second. "The three musketeers," he grinned.

"All for one and one for all, huh?" Sebastian laughed. "Sorry I keep ruining the mood or whatever. I've just never had anything like this before. And it's so perfect that I just feel like there's no way it can last."

Blaine nodded. "I understand. I feel that way every day. But you can't let that rule your life or you'll never enjoy what you've got. Savor every moment so that when it _does_ end, you can remember everything good about our time together. Because like it or not, it _will_ end someday. Whether we live the rest of our lives together or break up tomorrow."

"The three of us," Kurt started, "We never give up until we get what we want. And Blaine's right. Everything ends eventually. The best we can hope for is that, for us, the end is far into our future. One thing I can promise you is that we'll never find another love like this. And I can guarantee I'm going to hold onto it as long as I can. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for as long as it takes to make you believe, Bas."

The three looked at one another and smiled. "Whatever it takes?" Sebastian asked softly. Kurt nodded. "No matter how long it takes?" he asked suggestively.

Knowing what Sebastian was hinting at, Kurt laughed and nodded once more. "I thought you said you didn't want a sex marathon today."

Sebastian gasped dramatically. "I said no such thing. I would never turn down sex with you. I simply suggested other plans. I never said whether I meant those instead of or in addition to sex."

"Such a lawyerly thing to say. Pre law was totally the right choice for you," Kurt teased.

"It was either that or NYADA and I've seen what you two look like when you get home," Sebastian replied. "No thank you. I enjoy getting home and not being exhausted." He looked at Blaine pointedly.

Blaine scowled. "I'm not always exhausted," he protested.

Sebastian laughed. "No, not always," he conceded. "But you're always working so hard. I'm not saying that's a bad thing," he added quickly. "I'm just too lazy for that. You can do your pirouettes and pliés. I'll stick with my essays and lab assignments." He pecked Blaine on the lips and then Kurt. "Besides, while I'm doing my homework, I get to enjoy the view while you do yours." He winked at them.

"So, about that marathon..." Blaine smirked.

Turning to Kurt, Sebastian said, "Yes. I have a lot of catching up to do, so get to it, Superstar. Rock my world like you did earlier."

Kurt laughed. "You sure it's not Blaine's turn?"

Sebastian pouted. "Are you saying you don't want to?" His pout turned to a smirk. "Or can you just not handle it?" he challenged.

"Oh, it's on." Kurt pounced on Sebastian, pushing him down onto the bed. When Sebastian tried to thrust his hips upward, Kurt shifted. "Uh uh. We're doing this my way." Sebastian whined and pouted at him. "That won't work on me. You might as well get comfortable. This could take a while."


	11. Chapter 11

Hours later, the three once again lay tangled together, completely sated. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get it up again," Sebastian mumbled.

Kurt scoffed. "And you say _I'm _a drama queen."

"But Kurt, that was, like, the best orgasm ever. Seriously, ever. Like, in the history of ever."

Blaine snorted out a laugh. "Welcome to my world."

A slight blush colored Kurt's cheeks. "Oh, please. Blaine is so much better than I am."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, it's more than just technique. You have this...thing that you do that just..." he trailed off with a sigh. "It's beyond words."

"I think you have dominant tendencies. I mean, not like you want us to bow down to you or anything, but you take control."

Kurt's blush deepened. "That's _so_ not true."

Blaine smiled softly. "Bas does it sometimes, too. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're in charge and it's hot. I think that's part of why we're so good together. Because you know what you want and lead me. And I just want to give in and do whatever it takes to make you happy," he finished with a kiss.

"You're adorable," Sebastian mused at Kurt's reaction. His stomach grumbled and he laughed when he looked at the time. "We should get some food. And you guys need to get back to your place. We can come back here if you want, but I don't have anything here for you guys so you can spend the night."

"I'll go make us something."

Sebastian laughed. "No you won't. I've been spending all my time at your place. I don't have any food here."

"Typical," Kurt teased. As he started to sit up, he wrinkled his nose at the mess they'd made. "We need a shower."

Blaine grinned. "Shower sex?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I want to get clean, not dirtier than I already am."

Sebastian shrugged. "Your loss. I'll shower with you, B."

"You two do whatever you want to do, but I'm taking a shower alone. And then we're going to get food."

"Make it quick, princess. I'm wasting away here," Sebastian whined dramatically.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Sebastian and headed into the bathroom. He stepped under the warm spray and allowed himself to relax and unwind. He heard the bathroom door open, but ignored it. The curtain was pulled aside and Kurt opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, babe," Blaine greeted. "Mind if we join you? No funny business, I promise."

"I can't make any such promises," Sebastian teased. "We don't really have a lot of time to take turns so let's just make this quick." He reached for the soap and lathered himself up, passing it to Blaine who did the same. Sebastian pushed Kurt aside and let out a satisfied moan as he stepped under the spray. "I love this shower."

"Is everything you own ginormous?" Kurt asked. "I'm really beginning to think you're overcompensating for something."

Sebastian moved so that Blaine could rinse off. He playfully pinned Kurt against the tiled wall. "I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong." He leaned down for a kiss. Kurt let out a sigh and opened up to him, allowing Sebastian's tongue to tangle with his. For once, neither battled for dominance. It was slow and sensuous, just the way Kurt liked it.

When Sebastian finally pulled away, Kurt opened his eyes. "You two are going to be the death of me. I don't know where you both learned to kiss, but please don't ever change. I could drown in your kisses."

"Feeling clean enough yet? I'm starving."

Sebastian hummed in agreement and said, "And for more than just your hot ass."

Kurt laughed at his boyfriends and nodded, turning off the water. "Let's go."

They dried off and dressed before heading out to get food and go back to Kurt and Blaine's apartment. By the time they got to the apartment they were too tired to trek back to Sebastian's, so they settled in to watch some television. Sebastian found himself squeezed between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt let out a sigh and snuggled closer in his sleep. Sebastian let out a content sigh. "I never thought I'd have this, you know?" he said quietly, trying not to wake Kurt.

Blaine looked up at him with a smile. "Well now you do."

"I never thought I'd be comfortable with someone clinging to me like this, but now that I'm here I can't imagine it any other way." He placed a kiss on Kurt's temple.

Kurt shifted and opened his eyes. Looking up at Sebastian, he said, "Hey. I guess I fell asleep."

Sebastian smiled. "Yeah, you did. We had a long, hard day," he said suggestively.

"So dirty minded," Kurt said with a laugh. "I love you."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss. Kurt pulled away and held a hand up, letting out a yawn. Blaine chuckled. "Let's go to bed. We can sleep in tomorrow," he promised.

Kurt nodded. "Sounds good. What do you say, Bas?"

"Sure, we can stay in bed all day. I don't know about sleep, though," he teased, receiving a playful shove.

"You're insatiable." Kurt pushed himself up off the couch. He held out a hand to each of his boyfriends to help them up before turning and walking toward the bedroom.

Sebastian watched the sway of Kurt's hips as he spoke to Blaine. "How does he expect us not to be with an ass like that?"

Blaine shrugged, thinking the same thing. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Keep talking and you'll miss out on this ass," Kurt called over his shoulder before disappearing into the bedroom.

Sebastian and Blaine scrambled down the hallway and into the bedroom, where they found Kurt already stripping out of his clothes. When he was down to his underwear, he climbed into bed. Blaine and Sebastian did the same and Sebastian snuggled in behind Kurt, pulling him against his chest. Kurt smiled and placed his hand over Sebastian's. Sebastian kissed the back of Kurt's neck and whispered, "Love you."

Blaine crawled into bed behind Sebastian wrapping an arm around both of his boyfriends, linking his fingers with theirs. "I'm finally getting my Sebastian sandwich," he chuckled.

They could hear the teasing tone when Sebastian replied, "We should try that tomorrow."

Kurt and Blaine both let out a groan, then laughed. Blaine tightened his arm around both boys and said, "Love you both."

He was met with two murmurs of, "Love you, too." He smiled contently as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.

Kurt lay awake, thinking of how wonderful this situation had turned out. Their sex life certainly wasn't boring anymore. And they finally felt whole. Maybe the problem hadn't been the sex, but rather the person that was missing. And now that he was here, everything felt right. Closing his eyes with a happy sigh, Kurt held tighter to the hands that were wrapped around him, content to never let go.


End file.
